The Next Page
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Hamato Digital is now fifteen years old and is given a bit more freedom than when she was ten. When she goes on a walk, she meets a boy whose story is very similar to hers. It doesn't take long for the two to be attracted to each other. At first, Digital keeps him a secret, but how will Donnie react when he finds out about this boy Digital has met? Maybe this is just the next page.
1. Old Memories

The now fifteen-year-old Digital let her fingers wander on her keyboard. She sighed as she read the stories she wrote as a child. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened to her as a child. Maybe for better, maybe for worse.

She looked to the locket that hung from her neck and opened the picture holding charm. There she saw the picture of her elder brother Cameron. She couldn't suppress the small smile that grew on her face. She couldn't really remember him. She couldn't remember his voice, or his laugh, or anything really.

Though, one memory still plagued her mind. She was glad that did, though it wasn't a good one. She was happy it was there because she could hear her brother's voice every time she thought of it. She had only been two. Her brother had been sixteen. It was a few weeks before Donnie had found her.

" _Get out of here you little shit!" Her mother had yelled at her. Digital had backed up as far as she could, only backing into a wall. Her brother was currently passed out on the floor, father having smacked him in the head with a glass vodka bottle._

" _I'm sorry!" Digital cried in fear as she held her hands above her head to shield herself from the empty, glass, wine bottle that her mother held._

 _The glass bottle impacted the small child's head. Digital's eyes had widened in pain before closing as she fell into a deep darkness._

 _OoOoOoO_

 _When she awoke, she found herself on the small rag pile she had dubbed her bed. She began to sit up, but she was gently pushed back down. "Stay down, Digi. I'm looking at your wound."_

 _Digital obeyed her older brother, his features were barely seeable. Their room didn't have a light, but there was a window in the middle of the wall. It probably would have provided a little light if it had been day time, but, unfortunately, the time had been nearing midnight. Thought, the streetlight across the street provided the two with a little light._

" _Your head looks a little bloody, but, other than that, it looks fine," He took out a flashlight from behind him and shined it in her eyes, her brother's jet black hair and bright blue eyes finally being illuminated. He observed her own light blue eyes. "I don't think you have a concussion."_

 _It wasn't until he brought the flashlight close to his face did Digital notice the blood dripping down his face. She gasped. "Camwon, you head!"_

 _He sighed and gathered his baby sister up in his arms. "Sh, Digi. I know my head. And remember, it's Cameron. Can you say that for me?"_

 _Digital nodded as she began trying her hardest. "Cam…eron?"_

 _Cameron smiled at her gently. "Yeah, Digi, you got it. Cameron. What do you do if mom and dad kill me?"_

 _She looked up at her brother. "Wun to the neigbows and tew them what mommy and daddy do."_

 _Cameron nodded as he gently placed his chin against Digital's head. "Good job."_

 _Digital gripped some of Cameron's shirt in her tiny hand. "They won't kill you, will tey?"_

 _Cameron sighed as he rocked Digital gently back and forth. "We've talked about this, Digital. I can't promise that. I haven't lied to you yet, and I won't lie now."_

" _Will tey kill me?" She asked innocently._

 _Cameron shook his head, his eyes turning hard. "Not as long as I'm alive," Cameron looked out the window as Digital's stomach began to rumble. "I should go look for some food, shouldn't I?"_

 _Digital shook her head as she gripped Cameron's arm tightly. "No get huwt, big bwotha." She pleaded._

 _He smiled sadly at her as he kissed her head. "I won't, Digi. I promise," He stood up and lied Digital back down in the rags, covering her up with the heaviest cloth he could find in the pile. "Besides, a child with your intelligence needs food to grow big and strong."_

 _Cameron moved to the door and opened it slowly. He looked over the railing of the second floor to look for his parents. Sure enough, they were passed out on the couch. Knowing them, they wouldn't awake until the late hours of the next day. He slowly shut the door and turned back towards Digital._

" _They're asleep. You can sleep, and I'll wake you up if I find any food when I return." He said as he neared the window, not wanting to chance waking up his folks by going down the stairs._

 _Digital lifted her head up gently. "I wov you, Camwon."_

 _There was her incorrect speech once more, but Cameron hadn't the heart to correct her this time. He smiled weakly at her. "Love you, too, Digi." And with that he slipped out the window._

And that's where her memory ends. She sighed as she continued to stare down at the black haired, blue eyed boy. She missed him, though she couldn't remember much of him. She used to always talk about him, but now….

 _Knock, knock._

"Sweetie, can I come in?" The sound of her father's voice came from the other side of the door. Digital had been acting off that day, and Donnie knew that that usually meant that she was thinking about her actual origins.

She nodded, though she knew her father couldn't see her. "Yes, Dad, you can come in."

Slowly the doorknob turned and the door pushed open. Behind the door revealed a twenty-eight-year-old Donatello. He walked over to his daughter, shutting the door first. He walked over to her and sat on her bed. "You ok, Digi?" He asked gently.

She nodded gently as she pushed up her black rimmed glasses and rubbed her eye with her right hand, and closed her laptop with her left hand. "Yeah, m'ok, Dad. Just thinking," She leaned her head against her father's shoulder. "Are you sure you know nothing about my brother besides the night you found me."

Donnie sighed as he kissed his daughter's head gently. "I'm sure, Digi. If I knew more, I'd tell you."

Digital could feel tears build up her eyes. She raised her right hand and began to make hand gestures with each word she spoke. Her voice sounded chocked up. "This is all so stupid, I just want to know about my brother, but no, the world can't let me do that!" She said quickly. She flopped her hand down onto her leg at her last word in frustration.

Donnie wrapped his arms around Digital. "Hey, calm down, Digi."

"No, Dad, I'm sick of not knowing who my brother was! What my life was like! I only have one memory to remember him bye, and that's all I'm supposed to have?!" She said as she pulled out of her father's grip.

Donnie couldn't be mad at her for using such a tone. She was upset because she didn't know where she had truly come from. She wanted to be able to remember her past so badly, but she couldn't. She sighed as she stood up. "I'm sorry, Dad. I…I need to go out for some air."

Donnie nodded gently. "Yeah, ok. Take your T-Phone in case something goes wrong."

Digital placed a hand on her hip, a small smile growing on her lips. "Dad, I've been training since I was five. I think I'll be ok."

Donnie shook his head with a smile on his face. "I know, but that's how my father was, and that's how I'll be."

Digital rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, whatever you say, Dad." Digital grabbed her T-Phone and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed her watch and attached it to her wrist, much to her father's relief.

Digital walked to the exit of the lair but stopped when she heard her father's voice from behind. "Be back by midnight at the latest, please."

Digital stopped in her tracks and looked at her father from the corner of her bright blue eyes. "Yeah, Dad. I'll be back by then." And without sticking around to listen to any of his other words, Digital began to run down the sewer passages, pushing a button on her watch that made her armor appear on her person instead of her normal clothes. Her armor was one of a fine steel, that was colored of black, blue, and white. The black and blue colors made a long, connected, loop. The loop lines that crossed each other were blue and black, and the circles in between the loops were white. Her left pant leg was black while the other was blue. Her left sleeve was blue while the other was black. Her mouth was protected with a black mouth guard that hid her mouth up to her nose. The suit had retractable wheels on the soles of the feet that Digital popped out and began to skate down the sewers.

Her hair had been pulled up into two, black, pony tails. As she neared a manhole cover, she pressed the same button on her watch, immediately retracting her armor and her clothes appeared instead of the armor. She climbed up the ladder and moved the manhole cover. She stood on the surface of the ground and moved the manhole cover back in place.

She took in her surroundings, noticing she was near Mr. Murakami's noddle shop, and Casey and April's home. She looked at her options. She hadn't seen Murakami-san in a while. She'd go see him, and then get some mother-like advice from April. She made the short walk over to Mr. Murakami's shop and opened the door, the bell giving a gentle ding as she entered.

"Hello?" The elder, Japanese man asked.

She smiled gently. "Hello, Murakami-san."

The blind man smiled gently in Digital's direction from his position behind the counter. "Hello, Digital-san, what brings you here today?"

"Well," Digital said as she walked to the counter and sat at one of the seats, her dark blue dress bouncing as she took each step, "I guess things have been a bit rough today, and I just wanted to talk to someone who wasn't my dad or my uncles for a change."

Murakami laughed gently as he sat in a stool across from Digital. "I'm glad you stopped by. I haven't heard from you since you were much smaller."

Digital smiled gently as she looked back down to her locket. "Yeah," She laughed gently, "I don't think I've been here since I was nine."

Murakami chuckled. "Yes, you were a quiet and inquisitive child. You were always asking some type of question," Murakami chuckled. "Oh, I can remember the first time you came here."

" _Fatha, whea aw we going?" Digital asked as her father carried her in the shadows._

 _Donnie laughed gently. "It's a surprise, Sweetie."_

" _Trust me, dudette, you'll love it." Mikey said as he jumped around Donnie and Digital. As the cold October wind blew, Digital buried her head in Donnie's chest. Despite the heavy coat that covered her arms, she was still very cold._

" _I cold, Daddy."_

 _Donnie kissed her head gently. "We're almost there, baby." Soon a noodle shop came into the five's sight, and the four turtles, and toddler entered._

 _Digital began to freak out. "No, Daddy! Man be awaid of you, and you and uncas get caught!" She yelled in pure terror._

 _Donnie placed a hand on the back of Digital's head. "Sh, calm down, baby. Murakami-san accepts us for who we are. He's also blind, but he knows that we look different. He'll be really happy to meet you."_

" _He no see?" Digital asked curiously._

" _That's right, child, I cannot see." Digital jumped at the unknown voice. She snapped her head around violently, looking for the strange voice before her eyes landed on an older man with gray hair, and sunglasses. When she saw him, questions immediately flew into her mind._

" _Why you no see?"_

" _Digital." Donnie reprimanded._

" _No, no, it is quite alright, Donatello-san. After all, with questions comes wisdom," Murakami walked to Digital and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I was born without sight, my dear."_

" _Why?" Digital asked gently._

 _Murakami's lips were in one of a smile. "It's just how I was born. And I've been just fine without my sight. I don't need it."_

 _Digital smiled gently. "Ok, Muwakami-san." Digital was gently placed on a chair as the boys sat in chairs next to her and asked for their usual._

 _Digital looked at Murakami in confusion. "How you cook if you no see?"_

" _Digital." Raphael began to reprimand as well._

" _It is quite alright, Raphael," Murakami assured Raph. Murakami began to cook as he allowed food to fly in the air and land flawlessly in pans and boards. "Like I said before, Digital-san, my sight is not needed to do the things I love. Just because I am limited to four senses doesn't mean I am weaker than I would be with five."_

" _Oh." Digital said with much interest._

 _Murakami chuckled lightly as he continued to cook. "So, if I may ask, how did Digital-san come into your guys' position."_

 _Digital froze slightly. She had been found in July. Only three months prior. The memory of the dreadful night still fresh in her mind. The four turtles immediately looked to her frozen frame. She could see the gun in front of her, the sound of a bullet hitting flesh, screams, and the mean images of her parents._

 _Murakami immediately felt the tension in the room and knew that that was a heavy topic. He could hear heavy, terrified breathing. "Digital, hey calm down, sweetie," Donnie picked Digital up gently. "We'll be back in a bit. I'm gonna go calm her down." The three brothers nodded and watched as Donnie left with his daughter._

" _Did I say something wrong?" Murakami questioned._

" _It's not your fault Murakami-san. It's just a…heavy topic for us to talk about around Digital." Leo said._

 _Murakami's lips turned to a frown as he continued to cook. "My deepest apologies, Leonardo-san."_

 _Leo shook his head. "No, it is not your fault, Murakami-san. You deserve to know what happened after all you told Digital." Leo began to tell the story of how Digital came into their position. From the gun pointing directly at Digital's head by her own parents to her brother being shot._

 _Murakami's unseeing eyes saddened at the story as he served the food. "The poor child has had a rough past," His eyes perked up a bit, "but I have no doubt that you all will give her a happy future."_

 _After a good ten minutes after Leo had told Digital's story, Donnie reentered the shop with a red, puffy eyed Digital. Mikey smiled sadly at his niece. "Hey, Digi, how are you feeling?" Digital held her hands out to Mikey, signifying she wanted Mikey to hold her. Mikey immediately took Digital into his arms, and she buried her face in his plastron. Mikey kissed the top of her head and sat down at the counter._

 _Murakami walked up to Digital. "My deepest apologies, Digital-san, for making you upset."_

 _She kept her face hidden in Mikey's chest. "N-Not your f-fault. I no mad."_

 _Mikey took his chopsticks and held a piece of pizza-gyoza up to Digital's mouth. "You hungry, Digi?"_

 _Digital looked up from Mikey's chest and looked at the strange dumpling like food. "What is it?" She asked with a gentle sniff._

 _Mikey smiled gently at Digital's slight change in mood. "It's pizza gyoza. It's like pizza in a dumpling. Wanna try it?"_

 _Digital sniffed lightly before nodding and opening her mouth. Mikey placed the small dumpling into Digital's mouth. Digital chewed the small dumpling, and her eyes widened gently._

 _She looked up at Mikey with her bright, glistening, blue eyes. "This is good, unca Mikey!"_

 _Mr. Murakami laughed gently. "Why don't I make this free of charge since I cause such a fuss."_

" _Oh, no, Murakami-san, that's not necessary. You are a very generous man, but you still need money to keep the shop and buy food." Leo said._

 _Murakami shook his head. "No, no, I insist."_

 _Digital moved away from Mikey and walked over to Murakami shyly. She gently tugged on his cooking smock. Murakami moved his unseeing eyes towards the small girl. "Yes, Digital-san?"_

" _You accept my famuwy?" She asked innocently._

 _Murakami smiled. "Yes, they saved my life not too long ago. Besides, who am I one to judge?"_

Murakami laughed gently. "You were so inquisitive."

Digital laughed lightly. "So nothing's really changed then, besides the fact that I can actually work in a lab."

Murakami smiled lightly. "What has you so troubled?"

Digital sighed as the smile on her face fell. "I've just been thinking about my original origins. I guess I just miss my brother, and wonder what he was like. I really only have two memories of him. One being the night he was shot."

Murakami nodded sadly. "Ah, yes. I remember bringing up how you were found as a child, and it made you so upset."

Digital laughed sadly. "Yeah, I guess so," Digital checked her watch. It was 10:32pm. "I better get going. I still have other places I'd like to get to before midnight hits."

Murakami nodded and moved to go to the back of his shop. "Alright. Thanks for stopping by."

Digital smiled and walked out of the noodle shop. She sighed peacefully as she felt the cool breeze whip against her skin. The sky was a dark blue, close to black, white stars dotting the sky like polka dots against black paper. She sighed. She didn't quite want to go to April's house yet, so she began to climb a fire escape up to a rooftop.

Climbing up a fire escape was fairly routine to her, especially since she began to go on patrol with her father and uncles. When she reached the rooftop, she stood by the entrance to the building. There was always some type of small building at the top of the roof that lead into the main building.

She placed her right foot against the wall and crossed her arms as she looked across the city. The city always looked its prettiest when it was nighttime. There was no one yelling at each other about the way their car was parked, or that traffic was moving too slow. No car horns were honking at the car in front of them. And above all, the city always looked its best when lit up at night. The empire state building flashed colors of blue, purple, orange, red, green, pink, and yellow. She sighed gently as the slight April breeze blew her long, black, hair away from her frame.

She closed her blue orbs and took in a deep breath and let it out. She felt at peace for the first time that night. The tension flowed away from her mind and spirit.

Her eyes snapped open.

She wasn't alone.

Someone was there with her.

She quickly pressed the button on her watch which activated her armor, and put her long hair into two pigtails. She moved to the opposite side of the building and pointed her katana tip at the person who was there.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! Your opinion matters! :)**


	2. The New Boy

"Woah!" He shouted in surprise.

Digital's eyes widened in surprise and she immediately took her blade away from his throat. She had never seen this strange boy before! "I'm sorry. I thought you may have been someone else." She apologized sheepishly.

"Who else would I be?" He asked, a small laugh evident in his voice.

Digital sheathed her katanas and hit the button on her watch, retracting her armor. "Long story short, my life has never been easy."

He smiled gently. Oh, that smile! It was so cute! Wait…did I say 'cute'?! Digital asked herself in disbelief. "Guess that makes two of us." He said softly.

Digital pushed her black rimmed glasses up the ridge of her nose. "What are you doing out here? And on a building roof, may I ask?"

He sighed and looked out over the city with his green eyes that were protected by his own blue glasses. He moved slightly closer to the edge of the roof. "I don't really have any other place to be." He said sadly.

Digital gave him a confused look as she moved closer to him. "What do you mean?"

The boy looked into Digital's blue orbs. "My parents never really had liked me. They worked with an organization that I had never really known about. All I had known was that they were so caught up in it that they never fed me, played with me, or anything that parents do," He sat on the edge of the building and he gently began to kick his legs. Digital found a spot right next to him. "When I was thirteen, two years ago, I followed my parents to the strange building they worked at."

 _It was a strange looking building. I knew it wasn't like any normal building. My parents input a strange code and a door slid open. The door was relatively slow as it closed, so I jumped in before it could fully close._

 _I followed in the shadows as they walked down a long, narrow hallway. It lead all the way down to a strange throne room. There sat a man in shiny steel armor with gauntlets on his hands. He was pretty terrifying. Half of his face was burnt. My parents knelt before him along with another couple. A woman with black hair and green eyes, and a man with brown hair and blue eyes._

" _Has the boy found out yet?" The man had asked._

" _No," My mother had answered, "he has no idea of our serving you or that you even exist."_

" _Good," The man had growled. "I need no children interfering with my plans. You know of this, Leona and Jonathan. Unfortunately, one of your children is still alive. And she could be our ticket to the turtles' lair."_

" _Master, you saw what happened. The turtles are no more." The girl I had guessed to be Leona said._

 _The man stood and walked to her. "I know what I've seen. But I know that they are still living. I know all of them are still living. Even that hideous mutant rat that was once my brother. We must find them, and we must kill them."_

" _What do we do about our son?" My father asked._

 _The man's eyes narrowed. "As long as he doesn't interfere, you may do what you please with him. I've met your son, even though I was a different identity when I did. His heart is too pure. He couldn't kill even the evilest heart. I'd offer him to join, but he'd deny and get help as soon as he could. You can raise him in oblivion, you can set him up for adoption, or the easier solution," The man turned away from his ninjas, his eyes staying narrowed, "kill him."_

 _I gasped and immediately regretted it. All five people looked around in the shadows. "Master Shredder, did you hear that?" My mother asked._

 _He nodded once. "Someone's here," He looked around the room. "Show yourself!"_

 _I was scared. This Shredder guy told my parents to kill me, raise me in oblivion, to set me up for adoption. I didn't like him. I don't think really anyone did. Well, except for the goons there. Suddenly, I felt two sets of arms grab me under my arms. I kicked, I shouted, I screamed for whoever held me to let go._

 _They didn't._

 _I hadn't expected them to either._

 _And as my features were revealed out of the shadows, I heard my parents gasp. The anger they held in their eyes was one I had never seen before. I had seen anger in their eyes before, anger at me, anger at my existence, but this was something more. Something that I can't place my finger on._

" _Kill him!" Shredder bellowed. And just as he did my parents and the other couple ran up to me. I looked around the room to see how I could escape. I noticed that my captivators were robots. I kicked their legs just powerful enough to break them off of their abdomen. I began to run. I ran as fast as I possibly could. And somehow I escaped._

Digital sat there speechless. _I thought Shredder was dead!_ This boy was in danger! If Shredder found him, he could be killed! And the other couple…those were the descriptions of her parents! "Uh, that other couple you saw, I think those are my biological parents."

He looked at Digital with a confused look. "Did they set you up for adoption?"

Digital sighed as she moved a piece of her black hair out of her face. "No. They were going to kill me. For some reason, though, they didn't. They shot my brother, and he's, well, he's gone now."

The boy had an apologetic look on his face as he placed his hand on top of Digital's. "I'm sorry."

Digital's eyes snapped up and looked into the boy's green eyes. Her eyes took in every single detail of him. His beautiful, short, brown, hair. His emerald, green, glistening, eyes. His pearly, white, teeth. His white skin. The dark, pink color of his lips. "It's ok."

He smiled gently as their faces became just inches away from each other's. "I never did ask your name."

Digital smiled back gently. "Digital, but you can call me Digi."

The boy smiled. "People call me Coda."

Digital smiled at the boy's name, but remembered the threat he was in, and her smile faltered. "Coda, your life is in danger. If Shredder finds you, you'll die for sure. Even my uncle Leo couldn't take him down, and he's the most skilled fighter in the family."

Coda sighed and gently moved away from Digital's face. "I've hidden from him for two years now. So what's a little longer?"

"He's nothing like you've ever seen before. He'll kill you, Coda. He's one of the most skilled fighters out there. He fights without honor. He's cunning, and ruthless."

"Digital," He said calmly, "I'll be fine," His face the turned to one of confusion. "Why do you care so much anyways?"

Digital began to blush wildly, her pupils seeming to shrink in size. "I….I…..I don't care. I-I just…"

Coda smiled gently. "Don't worry. I like you, too. You're cute. And, unlike most New York girls, you actually bother to listen to me," Coda took Digital's cell phone and inserted a few digits. "Call me some time. Maybe we can hang out. Or something."

Digital blushed but had a wide, but gentle smile on her face. "Sure."

Coda laughed lightly. "What time and place is good for you?"

Digital thought about it. Wait. Could she even do this? Without revealing her family? Maybe. It was worth a shot. "How about tomorrow at ten? I don't know where though. My lifestyle doesn't allow me to get out much."

Coda smile gently. "Well, how about I take you to a nice dinner, and then we go see the sights of New York?"

Digital smiled. Seeing the sights of New York? On the ground? Not the rooftops? It almost felt like a dream. And to go with such a cute guy. "Sure. That sounds nice."

Digital took Coda's phone and entered her number in as well. "Wanna call me when you get home?"

Digital thought about it. Would her father get suspicious? Would he try to kick Coda out of Digital's life? Especially since the Shredder was after him? She shook her head. "It probably wouldn't be a good idea. I don't think my father would be ok with this. I've…uh…never been out for a date before, and uh…there are other reasons to why he wouldn't. But text me later?"

Coda smiled once more after his previous one had fallen. "Yeah, I'll text you later."

Digital smiled as they both stood up. "I'll text you faster than the speed of light against the speed of sound. Considering light waves travel faster than sound waves due to the sound waves having to have their vibrations reach our ears and the vibrations vibrate our…" Digital stopped and looked away from Coda. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble on like that. I don't expect you to follow what I had been saying."

Coda took Digital by the hands, and Digital directed her blue orbs to Coda's orbs of green. "The vibrations have to vibrate the cilia that can send messages to our brain and eardrums."

Digital stared at Coda in awe. "You understood my nerd talk?"

Coda laughed gently. "You're not the only one who likes science y'know."

Digital could practically feel her heart melt as she fell into Coda's sweet embrace. She wanted to stay in his arms all night. But she knew good things couldn't last forever. She just hoped things would be different for them if they had any sort of future together.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	3. I Met a Boy

"April!" Digital shouted as she entered April and Casey's house.

April came running in. Looking to Digital as she started searching for any injuries the fifteen year old girl may be bearing. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Digital shook her head with the happiest smile on her face. No one had seen her that happy in so long. "April, I met someone!"

April looked confused. "Met who, Digi?"

Digital looked over April's shoulder, trying to scope out the home. "Is Casey home?"

April shook her head, the look of confusion still plastered to her face. "No, just the twins and I. Why, what's going on? Who did you meet?"

Digital smiled as she jumped in place. "I met a boy, aunt April! I met a boy, and he likes science, and he's cute, and sweet, and kind, and he makes my heart melt! Oh, he's just the dreamiest!"

"Wait," April stopped her. "You met a boy?"

Digital jumped in place, a smile still plastered to her joyous face. "Yes!"

April's face turned into one of ecstasy as well. She hugged Digital tight to her. "Oh, sweetie, that's amazing!"

"What amazing, mommy?" A three year old Kaemon asked.

Digital smiled at her young cousin. She walked over to the little boy and picked him up. "Cousin Digital has found someone she really likes, and she is really excited. That's what's amazing, Kae," Then Digital thought of something. "Did I wake you up, Kae?" She asked sheepishly.

Kaemon nodded gently. "It ok, Kaiyah still sleeping."

Digital smiled gently. "Do you need anything, Kae?" When Kaemon shook his head, Digital took this as her cue to take the young child back to bed. She walked to Kae's shared bedroom with his younger twin sister. Digital smiled when she saw the sleeping Kaiyah. She walked over to Kaemon's bed and began to tuck him in. "Make sure you both come see me tomorrow. We can have a tea party, and we can go to the park, and you both can color. What'dya say? Wanna?"

Kaemon smiled widely up at his older cousin and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, we go do that?"

Digital smiled lovingly. "Only if you're good for Mommy and Daddy."

Suddenly Kaemon's smile faltered. "Me no get sick?"

Digital sighed. Kaemon had one heck of a rough life. He was a very sickly child. He was allergic to many things, and he had to be very careful with what he touched. He also had very serious breathing problems that landed him in the hospital a week every month. "I'll try my hardest to make sure you don't get sick. And if my hardest isn't good enough, I'll stay every night with you in the hospital. I'll bring you toys, and movies, and books, and I'll give you all the cuddles you want."

Kaemon smiled at that. "Deal."

Digital smiled and hugged Kaemon tightly before kissing his head. "I love you, Kaemon."

"I love you, too, Digi." He said before his eyes closed. Digital smiled sadly at her cousin before exiting the twins' room.

"Hey, Aunt April, do you think I could take the twins to the park tomorrow?"

"As long as you keep an extra close eye on Kaemon. I don't want to go back to the hospital early." April said in a sad voice.

Digital sat on the couch next to April. "Why does Kaemon get so sick anyways? You don't smoke, and you didn't drink when you were pregnant."

April sighed. "You're right. I never did that stuff while I was pregnant, but I guess that's just the way he was born. It's upsetting that he has to live a life, fearing that any new substance may make him sick or bring harm to him, and that we have to have some sort machine nearby in case he goes into one of his not able to breathe fits, but we love him all the same."

Digital frowned towards the twins' room, but then came up with an idea. She smiled towards April. "Hey, why don't you and Uncle Casey go out for a day sometime, and I'll watch the twins?"

April was doubtful. "I don't know, Digital. It's not that I don't trust you, I do, really, it's just that…what if Kaemon goes into one of his fits? I don't want you to be here alone, and have one of those happen."

"Then teach me what to do if it does happen." Digital said confidently.

April smiled sadly at Digital's confidence. She knew Digital was really good with both of the kids at the same time. She was just scared to think about what would happen if she left, and Kaemon went into one of his fits. "We'll see after next week. Next week Kaemon has to go back to the hospital."

Digital nodded. "Ok. I can read to Kaemon and Kaiyah while Kaemon's in the hospital. It's no trouble really. I enjoy spending time with the two little balls of joy."

April laughed quietly so she wouldn't wake the kids. "Oh, alright, ya dork. I don't see how one can be so good with those little ankle biters. They drive Casey and I berserk."

Digital laughed gently. "They're no trouble for me. It probably helps that I bond with them so much," Digital looked to her watch that read 11:30pm. She sighed. "I guess I should be leaving. Dad wants me home by midnight."

April laughed lightly. "Ok, sweetie. If you want before your date tomorrow, I can look at outfits and makeup with you, if you'd like."

Digital smiled as she stood up and walked to the door. She turned the door handle, and before leaving she said, "I'd like that, Aunt April. Thanks." And with that she left for home.

OoOoOoO

Digital entered the lair at 11:50pm. "Ten minutes to spare," She said under her breath. She looked around the quite lair and ran to the lab. She was going to tell her dad that she was home, and then she'd text Coda. "Hopefully he hasn't gone to sleep." Digital muttered under her breath.

Digital ran up to the lab entrance to see her father sitting at a desk, mixing two different chemicals, and a flask of liquid nitrogen was sitting on the desk. "Daddy, I'm home." Digital called out.

Donnie's head snapped to the lab entrance, and he smiled at his daughter. "Ok, thank you for telling me."

Digital laughed gently. "Yeah, well, last time I didn't tell you I was home, you and my uncles searched the entire lair and every part of New York City for me. Every part except my room."

Donnie placed a nervous hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, can't believe I missed that somehow."

Digital rolled her eyes in good fun as she took off for her room. As soon as she was inside her room, she shut the door and jumped onto her bed, her phone in her hand.

 _Hey_

She began to text Coda. Soon after she did, her phone vibrated.

 _Hey, Digital. What's going on?_

She smiled gently as she replied.

 _Nothing much. It's pretty quiet around my house. I think my uncles are asleep, but my dad's in his lab._

Digital smiled at her wall. No reason. She just smiled. Because today was a good day to smile. Her phone vibrated again.

 _Your dad has a lab? That's awesome!_

Digital giggled.

 _Yeah, it's awesome when he doesn't blow up any chemicals and sends himself back flying into a wall. I'd like him to stay alive if that's ok with him._

Digital couldn't help but giggle at her own text. She did have concerns for her father though when that happened. Since the spine is connected to the shell, any too hard impact could hurt his back dramatically. Suddenly, Digital's phone buzzed once more.

 _Lol!_ _What's your dad like? I've never had a caring father._

Digital thought really hard. What was her dad like? He was caring, kind, protective, extremely smart, courageous, understanding, and way too cautious. But with his circumstances, there was a good reason as to why he was way too cautious.

 _Well, he's very protective, cautious, courageous, understanding, kind, caring, and he's the smartest person I know. I couldn't ask for a better father._

Digital smiled at her father's traits. They were all true. She had never really thought of it before. She really was lucky to have such a nice father. Her phone buzzed again.

 _Do you think I'd ever be able to meet him?_

Digital's breathing hitched. Would he? He was a man of science. There was two ways that could go. Coda could just be interested, ask a few questions and be done. Or he could want to dissect her father like most scientists would like to do. She took in a deep breath and began texting.

 _Maybe at some point in the future. We'll just see where we are after tomorrow._

Digital couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face when his text came through.

 _Well, hopefully it ends with you as mine. I wouldn't be able to forget you after tonight. You're too beautiful._

Digital giggled as she began to blush.

 _Quit making me blush! (*^_^*)_

Digital lied flat on her bed, her phone resting on her stomach. Her phone vibrated again.

 _I should probably get to sleep. I haven't been sleeping too good these past few months. Goodnight, Digital._

Digital smiled as she began to text back.

 _Goodnight, Coda._

Digital lied awake in bed. Ugh, why'd Coda have to be so cute?! His beautiful, bright, green eyes protected by those cute, nerdy, blue glasses. His brown hair that shined bright under a New York street light. Oh, and his smile! It was as white as white could get! Digital didn't even know such hygiene was possible! And if he hadn't parents, how did he maintain money? Then again, Digital never did ask where he lived.

She shook her head. She'd ask tomorrow, but for now sleep was needed.

And sleep is what she fell into.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	4. Wish Flowers

"Come on, Kaiyah!" Digital called from the living room of April's house.

"I'm coming!" Kaiyah called as she pulled her T-Shirt over her head. She pulled her medium length, red hair out from her shirt and ran into the living room where Digital and Kaemon stood.

Kaemon smiled at his younger twin sister as she ran out of their shared room. "Took ya long enough!" He joked.

Kaiyah just stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Kaemon giggled and Digital chuckled. "Are you all ready to go?" Digital asked Kaiyah.

She nodded. "Yeah!"

Digital giggled as she took the young ones' hands. "We'll be back soon, Aunt April."

"Ok! Call if there's any complications!" She called from the kitchen where she was cooking dinner.

Digital and the two children began to walk out of the house and down the street to the park. "Are you two going to be good for me?" She asked.

"We always aw, Digi!" Kaiyah giggled.

Digital laughed gently and threw her head back in laughter. "Yes, you both are," Then Digital looked to Kaemon seriously. "If you can't breathe or feel bad, you have to tell me, got it?"

Kaemon nodded sadly. "Yes, Digital."

Digital sighed at Kaemon's frown. "I'm sorry that I had to bring it up, Kae, but it needs to be said in case something goes wrong."

"I know, Digi." He mumbled quietly.

Soon the park came into view, and the two children jumped in ecstasy. "Look thewa it is!" Kaiyah shouted.

Digital giggled as she kept her hands slipped into the twins'. "Yes, there it is. But don't try to run away from me until we actually get there, please."

Kaiyah giggled and jumped up and down with a clap of her hands. "We no been to pawk fow a wong time!"

Digital giggled once more. "Well, it has been rather cold for a few days. But now that it's starting to get warmer we should be able to go to the park a lot more often. And the pool as well."

"What about unca Donnie, Mikey, Weo, and Waphie? They go, too?" Kaemon asked, looking up into Digital's seafoam, blue eyes.

Digital sighed. The two knew that her father and their brothers couldn't be seen by humans, but they wanted to know if they would be able to sneak in after hours. "I'm gonna have to say 'no' on that one, Kaemon. Maybe we could go to the beach or to some deserted part of the beach, but not the pool I'm afraid."

Kaemon nodded in understanding. Digital smiled as they entered the park. She looked to the swirly slide that she used to play on at night with her father and uncles. The swings where she used to pretend she was flying to Pluto. The monkey bars where she spent years and years of trying to get the movements down precisely. She smiled and let go of the kids' hands. "Alright, you little monkeys are free to play."

The two children giggled and yelled a 'yay' before running to swing on the swings. Digital sighed in content as she sat on a bench, watching her dear cousins play. This was a good day. The children were able to play, and later Digital would have her first date. It would all work out.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

Digital almost jumped out of her skin at the unexpected voice. "Coda," She reprimanded, playfully punching him on the shoulder, "don't scare me like that." She whined.

Coda laughed. "Ok, ok. Say, I didn't know you had kids."

"Huh," Digital asked before looking to Kaiyah and Kaemon. Sudden realization hit her, and she directed her gaze back to Coda. "They're not mine. They're my cousins, Kaemon and Kaiyah. They're twins. Kaemon's the oldest and Kaiyah is the youngest."

"Ah," Coda said, "that makes more sense."

"Digital, Digital!" Kaiyah called, holding a dandelion seed like weed. "Wook what I found! What is it?"

Before Digital could answer, Coda gently took the weed from Kaiyah's hand. "It's a dream flower. You take it in your hand, make a wish in your head, and blow all the little seeds into the air. Legend says, your wish will come true in a few weeks." Coda explained, placing the weed back into Kai's hand.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Weally?"

Coda laughed lightly and rubbed her head gently. "Really."

She smiled wide before taking a big breath and blowing the weed, the seeds dispersing all throughout the park. She giggled in delight. "Did you make a wish?" Coda asked.

Kaiyah nodded eagerly. "Yeah, I wish fow a-"

"No," Coda warned, "you can't tell anyone, or it won't come true." Kaiyah nodded in understanding before skipping away, back to the playground.

Digital smiled at Coda. "You're good with kids."

Coda shrugged as he picked up a weed, similar to Kaiyah's, from the ground. "I haven't had much experience with small children. I was an only child." Coda blew on the weed, the seeds dispersing just as Kaiyah's had.

Digital looked to Coda inquisitively. "What did you wish for?"

"Did you not listen to my lesson? If you tell, the wish won't come true." Coda said playfully.

Digital rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Ha ha, very funny," She looked to the kids, Kaiyah teaching the new tactic of the 'wish flower' to Kaemon. Seeds were flying all around the park at around this time. Then Digital looked back to Coda. "So, uh, do you know anyone in particular around New York?"

Coda looked into her eyes with his own green ones. "Um, not too many people. I do know Murakami-san."

"I've known him ever since I was a little kid." Digital stated in fascination.

Coda smiled slightly. "That's cool," He then looked out to the line of trees out by the far end of the park near the soccer field. The line of trees separated the forest from the park. "At my school there was a kid named Timothy who used to go there," Coda frowned, "but he suddenly stopped going. His parents don't know where he is or if he's even alive. I mean, we weren't good friends so it didn't hurt that much, but it was still quite a shock."

Timothy, Digital realized.

The pulverizer.

The old, frozen, puddle of intestines and mutagen in that mutagen canister had only been a teenager. A teenager with a normal life. That was until he met Digital's family. But that had been before she had been taken in.

"I'm sorry," She said out of instinct. "I'm sure he's alive."

"I wouldn't count on it. It's been so many years since." Coda said.

Digital sighed. She knew that Timothy was ok, but she couldn't tell Coda that without him finding out her family's secret. A boy wasn't worth exposing her family to possible dissection and testing.

"What you name?" Kaemon asked as he and his sister neared Digital and Coda.

Coda smiled at the young child. "People call me Coda. You look like a squirt to me." Coda joked.

Kaemon pouted, folding his arms. "I no squwt!" He held up his arms showing off his 'muscles'. "I twain with Unca Waphie!"

Coda looked to Digital. "Uncle Waphie?" He asked in question.

She smiled slightly. "He's talking about our uncle, Raph. He's pretty cool."

"Y'know, you haven't told me much about your adoptive family. What are they like?" Coda asked.

"They so cool!" Kaemon said happily.

"Is that so, squirt?" Coda asked.

Kaemon nodded vigorously. "Yeah! They so cool!" Coda smiled as he lifted Kaemon above his head and ran around the park as if Kaemon was an airplane.

"In coming! Plane coming through!" Coda yelled playfully. Kaemon yelled and giggled.

"Digital, wook, I fwy!" Kaemon yelled from high in the air.

Digital giggled gently. "I see, Kaemon."

"I wanna fwy!" Kaiyah asked. Digital giggled and lifted Kaiyah above her head as well, running right alongside Coda.

"Coda, there are two planes in the air now!" Digital cried in mock fear. "What are we going to do?!"

Coda put on a fake worried look. "According to the government we need to crash the planes! We can't let them hurt King Kong! He's too important!" Coda cried as he tumbled to the ground, Kaemon's head tucked into his chest so Kaemon wouldn't get hurt.

Digital did the same, tucking Kaiyah's head into her chest. Now all four lied on the grass, a laughing and giggling mess.

"You fun!" Kaemon giggled up at Coda.

"Am I really?" Coda asked with a laugh.

Kaiyah nodded. "Yeah, and you show me how make wish!"

Coda laughed lightly and turned onto his right side, Digital turning onto her left. "Y'know, I never had any younger siblings like you guys, but you guys seem really awesome."

"Really?!" The twins asked simultaneously.

Coda laughed a bit more. "Yeah, you guys are so cool," He then smiled at Digital. "How's about I take you all out to ice cream? My treat." Coda offered.

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	5. Anaphylexis

Digital shook her head at the offer. "Oh, no, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

Coda smiled, biting his lip a bit. "You didn't ask. I offered. And seriously, I'd like to take you all out for a little treat. I never have this much fun on my own."

"Oh, please, Digital. Can he take us? Oh, please?" Kaemon and Kaiyah begged.

Digital laughed lightly. "Ok, you little beggers, but only if he really wants to."

"Oh, trust me. I want to." The Coda stood on his feet, offering a hand to Digital. Digital smiled gently, accepting the hand that was offered to her. Coda pulled Digital up and then helped the two twins up as well.

"Race ya!" Kaiyah called out to Kaemon as she took off running.

Kaemon pouted at his sister's head start. "Hey, no fair!" He yelled as he ran after her to the little ice cream booth at the side of the park.

Digital giggled and shook her head as her and Coda began to walk after them. The grass was beginning to turn green and the leaves were finally beginning to grow back onto the trees, their leaves ever so green. The sky shined of a brilliant blue, the bright yellow sun beaming down onto the top of everyone's heads.

And as everyone ordered what they pleased the children began to run back and forth to their little bowls full of sugar and back out to the grass field doing all sorts of cartwheels and summersaults and flips.

Digital smiled at them as she took a lick from her vanilla cone, a little dripping down her chin. Coda laughed lightly and picked up a napkin. "Here," He said, "let me get that for you." He gently wiped the napkin across Digital's chin, ridding her of the sticky white substance.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said giggly.

He laughed. "No problem, my fair maiden," Coda directed his eyes back to the kids who were playing cheerfully. He watched as Kaemon did a cartwheel but frowned when his shirt went up. In his stomach was a small needle kept on with tape. "Um, hey. What does Kaemon have in his stomach?"

"Huh?" Digital inquired before looking back to the young child. "Oh," She said sadly. "Kaemon's allergic to a lot of stuff, even to some vegetables. So to make up for the nutrients his body would lack without the vegetables he needs, we give him the nutrients through needles," Coda's eyes lost a bit of their shimmer as she spoke. Digital sighed and tucked a strand of long black hair behind her ear. "He has breathing problems as well. He has to go to the hospital one week every month. He's due back next week." Digital explained.

"Oh," Coda said sadly. He really did like this kid. Despite his short knowing Kaemon, it still pained him to hear that Kaemon had such a hard life. Then he smiled gently. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to make the most out of this week and visit him every day in the hospital." Coda said, a bit more happiness in his voice.

Digital smiled gently at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

"They're both so athletic. It's amazing all of the stuff that they can do." Coda said.

Digital chuckled lightly. "Well, all the training they do with my uncles and dad may help with that."

Coda took a big lick of his chocolate cone, leaving a tongue trail in the ice cream. "What do they do anyways? You told me that they train, but what do they do? Karate?"

Digital examined the vanilla cone in her hand. "Not exactly," She took a big lick of her vanilla cone. "They do Ninjutsu. They've taught me everything they know, and they have started teaching them," Digital looked back to the kids who were doing clumsy cartwheels and kicks, and she giggled. "Ok, maybe they've only taught them a few flips and kicks, but that's how I started."

"Yeah," Coda chuckled looking to them as well. He then turned his gaze back to Digital, pushing up his blue glasses. "You seem to talk about your family a lot. What are they all like?" Coda took another big lick of his cone.

Digital chuckled lightly. "Well, Leonardo is the oldest. He is my uncle and is the most levelheaded. He meditates often and is really calm. Raphael is the second oldest. He is my uncle as well, but he's more hotheaded than any of us. Donatello is the third eldest and is my father. He is a man of science and has his own lab that he allows me to work in sometimes. Then there's my uncle Michelangelo. He's the youngest. He makes sure we all have a smile on our faces. He used to dance with me when I was younger. But they're all really nice."

"Do you have any female figures in your life?" Coda asked curiously.

"I have one," Digital said. "Her name is April O'Neil. She's like a mother to me. In fact, she is Kaemon's and Kaiyah's mom. Her husband, Casey Jones, is another uncle of mine. He's calmed down some since becoming a father, but not too much."

"Wait," Coda said, a confused look plastered onto his face, "If April is married to Casey, wouldn't her name be April Jones?"

"Well," Digital said, finishing off her ice cream cone, "that is her name, but I've always grown up with her being O'Neil, not Jones, so it's kind of a force of habit."

Suddenly the two heard a shrill scream.

"Digital! Coda! Huwy, pwease!" They heard Kaiyah scream. The two's head snapped up and they ran towards Kaiyah and a struggling to breathe Kaemon.

"Kaiyah," Digital asked fearfully as she slid on her knees to Kaemon, "what happened?!"

"He got stung by a bee!" Kaiyah screamed, tears falling from her face.

"Shoot," Digital mumbled, searching her purse for Kaemon's epiPen. Digital looked up fearfully at Coda. "I can't find his epiPen, and he has Anaphylaxis!"

Coda acted immediately. He scooped Kaemon into his arms. "Call 911. At this rate they won't get here in time. The hospital isn't too far. I can run him there. Just call 911, and tell them I'm on my way with Kaemon." Coda didn't wait to hear a response from Digital as he began to run.

Digital was amazed with how fast he could run. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed 911.

 _"911, what is your emergency?"_

"My cousin was just stung by a bee, and he has Anaphylaxis! I don't have his epiPen on me, but someone is running him to the NYC hospital!" She answered as she grabbed Kaiyah in her arms and began to run after Coda.

 _"Alright, we will contact NYC hospital. Is the child still with you?"_

"No, he's with my boyfriend. My cousin's name is Kaemon Jones!" Digital cried, her eyes welling up with unshed tears.

 _"Alright we have contacted NYC hospital, and they are expecting his arrival."_

"Thank you." Digital sobbed.

 _"You're welcome."_

And with that, the line went dead.

"Digital, my bwotha be ok?" Kaiyah asked, tears trailing down her face.

Digital brushed the tears away from Kaiyah's face as she continued to run, the green grass being crushed underneath her feet. She kissed her cousin's forehead. "He'll be ok, Kaiyah," Digital said. "He always is."

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	6. Here Goes

Digital ran into the hospital waiting room, finding Coda sitting in a chair until his eyes land on her. He stood and neared Digital.

"Is my cousin ok?" Digital asked immediately.

Coda sighed gently, his sneaker scuffing against the floor. "I haven't heard anything from the doctors yet, but when we got here, he didn't look too good."

Digital sighed and placed Kaiyah on the ground before burying her face in her hands. "This is all my fault." She mumbled.

What she hadn't expected was for a pair of arms to envelop her in a hug. Her cheeks heated up a bit as she was pulled to a chest. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"But how could I be so stupid to leave his epiPens at home?" Digital asked, tears streaming her face.

Coda gently petted her head as he continued to hold her. "It was an accident. An easy accident."

Digital sobbed gently. "I feel terrible." She wept.

"Sh," Coda soothed, "calm down. Everything's going to be just fine. That Kaemon kid, he's as strong as they come. I know that. I can feel it." Coda said, his face buried in Digital's hair.

For a minute, Digital just stood there, basking in the hug that Coda had gave her. But soon she realized what she was doing and her cheeks heated up, and her heart began to pound hard in her chest, so hard in fact that she was afraid it would burst right out of her chest.

Digital then felt a tug on her shirt, and she looked down. There stood Kaiyah, big, tearful, eyes and a pouting lip. "Digital, I wanna see my bwotha."

Digital smiled at Kaiyah sadly and broke out of the hug, bending down to pick up Kaiyah. Kaiyah snuggled closely to Digital's chest, tears slipping out of her eyes. Digital frowned at this and began to bounce her gently. "Hey, Kai, don't cry. He's going to be ok."

"Big bwotha might die. Big bwotha have anaphawexis." Kaiyah sobbed gently.

Coda gently took Kaiyah from Digital's arms, and took her into his own. "Kaiyah, Kaemon isn't going to die."

"How do you know?" She asked tearfully.

He smiled sadly at her. "I just do. It isn't his time yet. This is just a challenge he has to overcome, and there is no doubt in my mind that he is strong enough to beat this."

Kaiyah blinked her teary eyes. "Weally?"

Coda smiled gently. "Really."

Kaiyah smiled tearfully up at him. "You wike my cousin, Digital?" She asked innocently.

Coda's face flushed, all color seeming to disappear from his face except for the deep, crimson, red color that filled his cheeks. "Well…yes I do. She's very pretty, and nice."

Digital blushed deeply, but Kaiyah wasn't finished speaking. "She weally nice. You weally nice, too. You both be like my mommy and daddy?"

Digital's face flushed even more. "I think that's enough questions, Kaiyah."

Coda smiled gently at Digital. "It's ok. I like to answer questions," He then directed his gaze back to the girl with red hair. "Maybe one day, Kaiyah. But we're still very young, and that won't happen for a long time. Plus, we haven't known each other for very long."

Kaiyah nodded gently as she buried her head into Coda's chest. Coda rocked and bounced her gently to keep her mind off of her brother, until a doctor finally came out.

"Kaemon Jones?" The doctor said.

Digital was by the doctor's side in a visceral instant. "How is my cousin? Is he ok?" She inquired quickly, Coda walking up behind her, Kaiyah still cradled in his arms.

The doctor nodded. "Kaemon will be just fine. His breathing is back to normal, and, besides a few hives left behind, he is recovering just fine."

Digital sighed a breath of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"He's sleeping now, but I can take you to his room if you'd like." The doctor offered.

Digital nodded urgently. "Yes. Yes, please."

The doctor nodded as he led the three down into a room just outside the ICU. "He's in there," The doctor said, stopping just outside Kaemon's room. "If there are any problems just press the assistance button near his bed, and help will come as soon as possible."

Digital nodded her thanks as she placed her hand on the doorknob, but she hesitated. She directed her gaze to Coda. "What if he's mad at me?"

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I left his epiPens at home." Digital answered, her sea foam, blue, eyes looking into Coda's emerald green eyes.

"Digital," He said sympathetically, "Kaemon knows that it was an accident. He knows you would never purposely allow him to get hurt."

Digital sighed gently. "Perhaps." She said gently. She turned the silver handle and pushed the door in as tears pooled in her eyes. Kaemon's swelling had gone down dramatically. If he weren't in the hospital, it could look as if he were just taking a nap.

Kaiyah immediately ran to her brother's bedside. "Kaemon?" She asked gently. She began to climb the side of the bed and up onto the mattress. Digital was about to say something, but the words got caught in her throat. _Leave her alone,_ she thought. _She's not going to hurt anything._

Kaiyah lied next to her big brother and nuzzled her head against his chest. Digital walked to her cousins and stroked Kaemon's arm.

Coda looked at the scene before backing towards the door. "I'll go into the hallway, and I'll give you guys some room."

"No," Digital was quick to react. Her cheeks then turned to a light crimson color. "I mean, no, you don't have to. You ran Kaemon all the way here from the park. That gives you just as much right to be in here as I do."

Coda looked to Digital before a thought struck him. "Should you call his parents?" He inquired.

Digital's face brightened in realization as she took out her phone. "Oh," she said as she dialed April's number, "right," She looked to Coda for a moment. Um…I'm gonna go out into the hallway for this call. Things could possibly get a bit heated."

Coda nodded once. "I'll watch them."

Digital smiled at him gratefully before stepping out into the halls of the hospital. She hit the call button and placed the phone to her ear.

 _Calm your breathing._

"Hello?" The voice asked almost immediately.

"Hey." Digital said, a cringe on her face as she spoke. _Good thing Aunt April can't see through the phone._

"Hey, Digital," came the fond sounding voice. "What's going on? Are the kids having fun?"

"About that…" Digital began in an iffy tone.

 _Here goes._

 **Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


	7. Every Storm Is Followed By Thunder

"How could you, Digital?!" Casey yelled at Digital as the two stood out in the hallway of the hospital, Coda having left a while ago.

"It was an accident," She says sadly, her eyes directed to the floor. "I really am sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it when your kid could have been killed!" Casey yelled. Digital flinched. _I wonder how April would react._ But April wasn't out there with Casey. April was in the hospital room with Kaemon. And Casey wasn't going to take it easy on Digital.

Not one bit.

Casey turned around away from Digital and into the hospital room, slamming the door behind him, not allowing Digital to come in.

Digital felt hurt. She could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces. She placed her hands up to her face as she began to sob quietly, her long hair brushing against the calves of her legs.

Coda and her had agreed to set the tour around New York aside for now. At this point, Digital didn't even want to go anywhere but home.

And that's where she was going.

She took her sneakered feet towards the hospital entrance and out the door. She crossed her arms around her middle upon reaching the cold outdoors. The clock now showed the time 9:13pm.

No wonder it was so cold.

Digital neared the nearest manhole cover she could find and moved the cover out of the way. She climbed halfway down the ladder before sliding the cover back over top the hole. She hopped down onto the sidewalks that were on the sides of the sewer water.

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to sob. _I hadn't meant for that to happen,_ she screamed inside her mind! _I didn't want him to get sick! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!_

"Your breath is what's for you." She told herself as she continued to trudge to the lair. _What are the other's going to say? Surely, April and Casey called and told them what happened._

She continued to weep as she entered the lair, Mikey immediately seeing her from his card game with Ice Cream Kitty. His eyes held an immediate worry as he ran over to her, not noticing a sneaky kitty begin to steal his cards.

"Dig?" He asked gently as he tried to see past her scrunched up eyes. "Digi, what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak. She was crying to hard. So instead, her arms still folded against her chest, her eyes still scrunched together, tears pouring out from underneath her eye lids, she shook her head.

Mikey's heart broke. He wrapped his arms around Digital's frame and shushed quietly. "Hey, hey, hey. There's no need for tears. If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help."

She took in a deep shaky breath, sniveling all the more, her head pressed against her uncle's chest. "I…I forgot…Kae's EpiPen…a-and he…g-g-got stung by a bee." She sobbed into Mikey's chest.

Mikey took in a deep breath. _So that's why Donnie went to go beat the snot out of Casey._ "Digital, things happen. It was an accident. The kid's fine, no?"

She sniffed lightly. "He is, but-"

"Let this one go," Mikey cut off. "Kaemon's one to forgive and forget. Did you get to talk to him?"

Digital shook her head against Mikey's plastron. "C-C-Casey wouldn't let me…n-n-near…him."

Mikey sighed gently. "Dig," he began, "the first instinct of a parent is to keep their child safe. If something hurts their child, their first instinct is to take it out on the person they feel is responsible. That's how Casey is right now. He's not meaning to be a total jerk-wad; he's just trying to protect his kid."

Digital's eyes were no longer scrunched together tightly, but closed as if she were in a peaceful sleep. Her breathing evened with a few hiccups every now and then.

"Heck, I remember a time when you were around maybe four. I thought it would be cool to take you swimming in one of the clean sewer pools. I didn't tell Donnie because I had a hunch he'd say no. The problem was, when I was getting in, you jumped in without me knowing. When you hit the water, you didn't resurface, and I panicked. Needless to say, I found you on time. You cried for a while and kept saying how you wanted your daddy. When I took you home, though, I got the lecture and yelling of a lifetime."

Digital could feel a small smile fall across her lips as a gentle, yet content, breathy, laugh escaped her trachea. "Thanks, Uncle Mike."

He laughed gently. Over the years, he had grown up a bit. Not entirely, but a good deal. Enough to at least make the teen feel better without a joke. "No problem, kid."

Digital then smirked, her eyes opening slightly. "Also…I saw Ice Cream Kitty stealing some of your game cards."

Mikey's head immediately snapped to the table to reveal ICK holding a few of his cards and examining them, obviously haven't heard being snitched on by Digital. Mikey growled slightly before running over and pouncing on ICK.

"Give those back! Naughty kitty!" He yelled as the two fought and screeched.

Digital giggled gently as she retreated back to her bedroom. _Ice Cream Kitty's probably going to punish me with no ice cream. Oh well. She was stealing Uncle Mikey's cards._

Digital opened her door and entered her room before shutting the door once more. She collapsed onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed. _I hope Kaemon and Kaiyah are ok._

 _Buzz!_

Digital jumped slightly at the small vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone and looked at the contact name.

Coda.

She smiled gently. She inserted her password and checked out the text he sent her.

 _Hey. Things got pretty heated earlier. You ok?_

She smiled at his concern and began texting back.

 _Yeah, I'm fine. My uncle, Mikey, helped me out. He's awesome._

She pressed send and moved over on her bed so that she was lying on her right side; so she was facing the wall. She hugged her plush blanket tightly to her chest.

 _Buzz!_

Smiling once again, she input her password.

 _That's good. I'm glad you're ok. Your uncle, Casey, took it out pretty bad on you._

 _He's just worried about his son._

 _I know, but that still doesn't give him the right to yell at you like that._

 _Technically, it kind of does considering the circumstances._

 _Still, it wasn't right._

 _It doesn't matter. All is good._

 _Alright, if you say so._

 _Text ya later?_

 _Sure. Goodnight._

 _Goodnight._

Digital placed her phone on her stomach, her hand resting atop of her phone. She took in a deep breath.

 _Breathe in._

She let it out.

 _Breathe out._

She just lied there on her bed for a while, staring at the wall, thinking about the events of the day. She still felt pretty bad about Kaemon. _I'm not going to feel better until I talk to him, but at this rate, I'll be lucky if I can speak to any of them by Christmas._

She heard a gentle knock on her door.

She lifted her head slightly, glancing back at her door. _Who could that be?_

"Come in." She voices.

Slowly the door begins to drift open revealing the purple clad turtle she referred to as her father. She smiled gently. "Hi, Dad."

He smiled gently back. "Hey, Digi," He said as he walked over and sat on her bed. "Are you ok? I heard about what happened."

Digital took in a deep breath, her head resting against her pillow. She waited a few moments, embracing the silence for what it stood for. "Yeah," She finally answers. "I think I'll be ok. Though, I'd feel better if they let me speak to Kaemon."

Donnie looked to his daughter, his maroon eyes holding sympathy. "If it makes you feel any better, Kaemon and the others are home now. Unfortunately, for Casey at least, that gave me the opportunity to beat the snot out of him."

Digital couldn't suppress the small smile that threatened to tear at her lips. She turned to her left side, her head still resting against the pillow, her eyes now directed towards her father. "Was Kaemon ok?"

"Yeah," Donnie answered, "if you call asking where you were 24/7 ok. The kids miss you already. They want to see you."

Digital hugged her plush blanket closer to her chest as she hummed quietly. "I wanna see them, too."

Donnie smiled gently at his daughter whose eyes were drooping. He brought her covers back and covered them over her. "Go to sleep, Digital. You're tired."

It didn't take long for Digital to fall under. Donnie smiled and chuckled gently. "Goodnight, Digital. I love you." And with those words, Donatello shut the lights off and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

 **Man, Casey acted a bit like a douche in this chapter...oh well! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! Your opinion matters! :)**


End file.
